1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for mounting multiple fans.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic device, fans are mounted to a bracket for dissipating heat for electronic components in the electronic device. However, when a fan is broken or not mounted, air pressure in the electronic device changes, which will cause turbulence and air to back flow, adversely influencing heat dissipation from the electronic device.